Swerve
by x.kaykayM.x
Summary: My right hand quickly came to cover my mouth while my left was over my chest trying to stop the fast, deep breaths. My eyes were wide in shock and I just stared at the being in front of me. - Rated K for language.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Right... So this is basically my last fic. However I didn't really feel like it was right, so I have stared again but with a different beginning to make it more interesting. This will probably be going on a different path to the other one too. I normally don't like the idea of having 'flashbacks' in stories, but it's going to have to work this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All OC's - including Kayla, Shane, B, and Mo - belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Okay, just one more time... Please!"

It was a relatively warm day in La Push, although the breeze did make it a little chilly now and then. My feet were covered in sand as Claire had decided it would be a good idea to build a sandcastle on top of them. At first she decided my sandals would be giant flags at the top of the castle, then she deemed it more appropriate to place them on her hands and pretend she was a dog. She was crawling around by the water barking at the boys and every now and then she would attempt to drink the salty substance, but was quickly stopped by Quil. She may have been the one running around acting like a dog, but it was evident that he was, in fact, her bitch. All he did was dote after her and do anything she said. It was although she had him under some sort of spell.

The boys. Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul, and I can't forget Embry. Collin and Brady were out at the movies, or helping their parents, while Leah just wasn't here. Sam was at home with his heavily pregnant fiancé, Emily, and refused to leave her side. So it was just us. I was sat comfortably next to Embry, begging him to tell me the story of our first encounter. Well, the first time he encountered me. I just couldn't comprehend how I hadn't noticed him.

"Please! Please!" Paul had overheard us and decided to interrupt. "Will you shut up, for gods sake. He saw you through the window and that is that. Get over it already." He plopped down next to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"That is not that, _Paul_." I tried to push his hand away from my left boob, but it was too heavy so I just left it there. "I was upstairs! How could he have seen me? Hmm, explain that please. Hmm! I was on the first floor. I know you guys are tall, but you're not that tall." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "And stop trying to touch my chesticles..." I mumbled in annoyance and tried to use my crossed arms as a shield.

"First floor?"

"Chesticles?"

Both Paul and Embry had spoken at the same time, and I was surprised it was Em who was the one interested in my chesty friends and not Paul.

"Yes, first floor. The floor above the ground floor. Although you could technically class the porch as the first floor and the first floor as the second floor as the ground would actually be the ground floor instead of the first floor being the ground floor. Hmm... Now I don't know." I'd subconsciously tilted my head to the side as I looked out at the ocean in thought.

"What?" I turned to look at Em's puzzled face and smiled. He was actually quite close to me, closer than he was earlier.

"Hmm.. Yes. Chesticles. They're my boobs." Paul's hand had slowly crept closer to the unlucky left one and I could feel the heat radiating off of his paw. "No thank you Paul." I decided the best, and quite frankly quickest, way to stop him from actually touching it was to cover it with my hand as though I was copping a feel myself. His hand was over mine a second later and his grin disappeared.

"You're no fun" he huffed and moved his arm away from its previous position on my shoulder. He closed his eyes and lay his head down on the log behind him. "And Kay..."

"Yes Paul?"

"There's no such thing as a ground floor" he smirked.

Silly Americans. They use the wrong degree scale for the weather, they weigh themselves in pounds instead of stones, they measure using the wrong system, and they drive on the wrong side of the road. And now this as well. I have so much to teach them.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Picture links will be at the end of the chapter to explain what a few things look like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All OC's - including Kayla, Shane, B, and Mo - belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So Em, can you explain it to me please" I was practically begging but he just gave me a half smile and shook his head.

"One day Kay, but not today alright?"

"Fine" I scooted a little further away from him so I could lay down in the sand and look up at the clouds. It was a beautiful day. I closed my eyes and sighed. '_Today is just perfect_' I thought to myself. If only the girls were here. Kim, Emily, Leah, B, and Shane - yes, he was one of the girls - had all planned to go shopping. They had invited me, but I was babysitting Claire for the day. Heavily pregnant Emily had to drop out to spend time with Sam, and Leah apparently had sudden last minute plans with someone else.

"Do you remember the first time we officially met? It was raining." Embry interrupted my thoughts on shopping with his sudden question. He was now laying down next to me, his arms were behind his head and he used them like a cushion. I don't see how that is comfortable, it just makes your arm fall asleep and then you get pins and needles when it's waking up.

"Hm, yeah it was. I needed time alone from everyone and that place just seemed perfect, especially in the rain." I smiled to myself and thought back to that day over 6 months ago.

* * *

The rain was heavy and the sound it made on the roof was so relaxing I could've drifted off to sleep if it wasn't for the giant hole in the ceiling. The house needed a lot of work, but it meant that we got it for near to nothing. Mo had to pay for it, and for the repairs, but I would pay him back by working for him for nothing until I was back on my feet and with a steady income. It was early, around 8am, and Shane and B were at home still sleeping after their night out. They got in around 5am and had woken me up with their giggling. Normally I would just go back to sleep and wake up around noon, or something else ridiculous, but I just couldn't today and after an hour of laying in bed listening to the snores echoing from the room next door, I decided to go for a run instead. It was a Wednesday so the roads wouldn't be too busy as I don't think schools started for a while yet. I don't know the American schooling system too well. I really need to read up on these things if I'm gonna be living here.

We were renting a small 2-bedroom house in Forks, close to the border to La Push so it wouldn't be too much of a trek while refurbishing the currently dilapidated house. We had a 6 month lease as the owners would be back after their trip around the world by then. Mo was back in Port Angeles as he decided it would be better if he was closer to the gym site, while Shane, B, and I were all living together. It was a nice area, although I don't think the neighbours liked us much as they all seemed to be elderly and we were a group of rowdy teenagers. Well, young adults.

After brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower to refresh myself, I changed into some fleece-lined leggings, trainers, two vest tops, a long sleeve tee, and a zip-up hoodie. I tied my hair up and double checked I was wearing my sports bra. Grabbing my phone and keys and popping them both into the separate zipped pockets on my hoodie, I quickly tied up my hair and stepped outside.

"Oh crap, my water bottle" I mumbled, giving myself a mental slap. I unlocked the front door speed walked to the kitchen to fill up my water bottle. I had originally used one of those 0-shaped bottles, but I kept dropping it so I invested in one that strapped to my hand. I may have looked ridiculous, but it was one of the best things I had bought. Especially for this environment. There were woods everywhere, but hardly any shops so it was great for exercising outdoors.

Bottle in hand, keys and phone in pockets, I was finally ready. I grabbed my gloves and checked the wall clock on the way out, 6:30am. Had it seriously taken me that long to get ready? Oh well. I had decided I didn't really like Forks, so I turned left on the main road and started jogging towards La Push. I passed a cute two-story yellow house and the road fazed out from tarmac into what reminded me of my gravel driveway back home. By the time I had passed a house which was painted in what was now a faded red paint, the gravel was a mix of stones and dirt and it carried on like this for a while.

After a good sweat had built up, I could smell the salt in the air and realized I was headed towards the beach. The road was now a dirt road and all I could see were the woods on either side of me. The road narrowed and the smell grew stronger. The breeze picked up and sound of birds singing was masked by the crashing waves to my left. I reduced my speed down to a slow jog and made my way toward the logs in the far right corner, right next to the woods. My breath had caught up with me and I was almost all out of water, so I sat down on the logs and looked out the water. I checked my phone for the time and saw that it read 7:24am. That was pretty good timing, if I do say so myself. The clouds had begun to darken and the air felt thick and humid, so I took in a deep breath of the salty air and big sip of water, and made my way back towards Forks.

I decided to check out the house on the way and headed into the woods through the soon-to-be driveway, which was strewn with weeds and overgrown plants. It had started raining about 15 minutes ago and the water had soaked right through my hood onto my hair. I didn't really mind, but with the wind building up, I knew I should get home before I got sick. Running through the squelching mud beneath my feet to the front door, I opened it as fast as I could and tried to find a dry place in the house. I finally found one by the foot of the stairs and shook off the excess water, which now covered every inch of my body, like a dog.

'_Maybe..._' I thought to myself, and cautiously made my way up the stairs. I had done this before, when I first discovered the place, but it wasn't raining at the time so I seemed a little safer. I skillfully avoided the rain covered and holey steps and made it to the top. I'd already decided which room I was going to have, but it was located on the side of the building which didn't have a roof so I made my way to the safest room on this floor. It was at the back of the house and faced La Push while looking out at the woods. With my eyes closed, I stretched out my arms and legs until it started to hurt a little and then slowly spun on my heel to face the bedroom door. Letting out what was a mix of a sigh and yawn and slowly opening my eyes, I looked up from the floor and screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I said I would link some pictures: beginning of links bit. ly without the spaces:**

**- water bottle with strap; ****/1iHMoTN**  
**- outfit; ****/1hJ34aF , /1ijYZf0 , /OBK0CR , /1r1bgK4 **  
**- house; check out my profile for pics of the secluded house in the woods **  
**- rented house; /1r1dZ6g**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these pictures.**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: What did you think of the pictures? I wasn't sure whether or not to actually use them as I sometimes find it can ruin what you may already have imagined something to look like.**

**Hoping for some feedback this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

My right hand quickly came to cover my mouth while my left was over my chest trying to stop the fast, deep breaths. My eyes were wide in shock and I just stared at the being in front of me. A shirtless man wearing baggy cut-off jeans was standing in the doorway. He wasn't wearing shoes and his feet were covered in mud. His short black hair was sticking to his head and he was casually leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You know it's pretty dangerous up here, you could fall through the floor and die" his voice was deep and although he didn't sound threatening, I couldn't bring myself to move. Who the hell was he?! What was he doing in my house? How did he get here? Why didn't I hear him come up the stairs? They made a hell of a lot of noise when I attempted to climb them, the squeaking was so loud you could hear it over the heavy rain hitting the floorboards. Why was he here? Was this his house? No, the tribal elders/council members wouldn't have let us buy the place if he owned it. Why couldn't I speak? I'd encountered a lot of weirdos before. Admittedly they didn't creep up on me in my house, but I had met a lot so why was he so different?

His smile dropped and he let out an awkward laugh "Er Miss, I was just joking. You won't die. Er..." he coughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, "Er, do you need me to, erm, help you?" he took a step forward when I finally let out a squeak.

I coughed and moved my arms down to my sides, "Um I'm fine, thank you. How did you get in here?" I mentally slapped myself at the stupidity of the question. '_He used the front door, idiot. Anyone could get in, it isn't exactly boarded up - or safe for that matter_'.

He looked at me confused for a second and then grinned, "What accent is that, Australian?"

I don't sound Australian... "I believe I asked you a question. What are you doing here? You do realize that you're trespassing." I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer. He didn't seem bothered by my questions, just interested in the way I looked; and sounded.

"No, not Australian... British?" he stepped forward and I involuntarily stepped back.

"Yes. And you are?" Maybe if I just asked who he was he would stop avoiding my questions and actually answer me.

"I knew it! You sound so weird... What are you doing in this place?" He didn't 'know it'. He thought I was Australian.

"Stop avoiding my questions" I mumbled and rolled my eyes. "I could ask you the same thing" I looked at him properly then. He was muscular and had what looked like an 8-pack. I tried not to stare in case he thought I was into him and attempted to look for an escape route. You never know, he could be a pervert. What if he followed me here? This would be the second time I showed a creep to my house, even if this time it wasn't intentionally. Not that it was last time. How was I to know he was a creep the last time, he seemed so nice.

"Right. Well I used the front door. I'm just hanging out. Er what was the other one again... Wait, trespassing? You're the one trespassing" his voice interrupted my thoughts and when I looked at him I noticed he had one of his eyebrows raised and had now crossed his arms. His defined biceps were bulging, the few raindrops that had fallen onto them from the ceiling outlined them even more so. He smirked and looked down at his arms where my eyes were currently focusing. He stepped closer and I once again stepped back, I almost lost my footing but grabbed onto the wall just in time.

"Excuse me mister-"

"You're excused" he cut me off.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. How old was he, 12? "I am not the one trespassing, you are. I own this place so I would appreciate it if you left" I raised my left eyebrow and looked at him.

"What? No one owns this place. Who would want it, it's a dump! Kids from high school come here to make out and smoke pot!" he almost shouted that last part and stepped closer to me.

"Seriously?" My voice was low, although I couldn't say I was surprised. People used to get busy behind the bike sheds back at school, and this place was most certainly better than the bike sheds, so I guess it made sense. I tilted my head to the side and looked at the cracked floor beneath my feet.

"Yeah" he laughed and took another step. He was right in front of me now.

"Hm... Fair enough. But you still need to leave" I looked up to glare at him and realized how close he was. His eyes were a light brown with specks of what looked like green or hazel floating about, and his nose was long. His lips were wide on his face and the smile that spread across them showed his teeth, which were beautifully white. His skin was a wonderful mix of caramel and olive in colour and he didn't seem to have any hair on his chest. '_Maybe he waxes_'. He was tall too. I actually used to work with someone who was 6'7" and this guy seemed to be the same height, if not the tiniest bit taller.

"Are you done?" I could feel his warm breath on my forehead.

"What?"

"Are you done staring? I know I'm gorgeous, you can stare all you want once we're out of here, but first I need to know if you're done" he gave me cheeky smile and I laughed. At least he was honest. He was gorgeous.

"Wait, what? I'm not going any-"

"Yes you are" he quickly placed his hand over my mouth and used his other arm to lift me up. He was carrying me like a school kid would their books while walking to class. I wasn't in his arms bridal style, or over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; I was like a plank of wood in his arms. He just lifted me off the ground and held me like he was hugging me. He let his hand slip from my mouth so he could adjust himself and started walking towards the door.

"What in the world! Put me down! I don't even know you! What are you doing?! I can walk by myself! STOP! HOLY SHIT! IN THE NAME OF THE LORD, STOP! STOP!" What the hell was he doing?! This was my house. He has no right. Who does that to a stranger? What in the hell! I should never have moved here. I should've stayed in snobby Port Angeles. Or even Forks! What the fuck had I gotten myself into...

"No." he laughed. No? Did he just say 'no'? This was my house.

"NO YOU! STOP! Stop. Right. Now."

"Okay" he placed me on the ground and I proceeded to hit him repeatedly in the chest. It actually hurt so I just stopped and looked at him. The grin on his face was huge and I could tell he was suppressing a laugh. I took a step back, crossed my arms, and admitted defeat.

"Fine. Just let it all out" I sighed and looked around. He had led me outside to the front of the house. The rain had stopped but the air was humid and the mud beneath my trainers still squishy. I hated squishy mud. My feet always got stuck. He laughed while I took in my surroundings. A small smile crept onto my face and once he was done I looked at him. "Care to tell me who you are now?"

"You talk so weird" I just rolled my eyes in response. "I'm Embry, Embry Call. I live a couple blocks away. Who are you?"

"Right, that makes sense. But why were you in my house? You had no right to be there."

"This place has been abandoned for ages. I saw the muddy footprints on the porch and decided to check out who it was. You know I saved you, right?"

"What? I can look after myself, thank you very much"

"You were standing by the window" he said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?"

"_And_ that's the most dangerous place to stand. The floor underneath could've collapsed" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Right... I knew that. I just wanted to check out the view..." I mumbled. It was a stupid excuse, and I could tell from the smile on his face that he knew that.

"So you bought the place?" he seemed to be genuinely interested, so I smiled back at him for the first time.

"Yeah. I fell in love with it" he looked at me like I had suddenly grown toes on my forehead. "Yeah yeah, I know. But it'll be great once it's fixed. It'll be beautiful. Plus, it's in a somewhat secluded part of the woods, so that's a huge bonus" We had slowly started walking towards Forks and although he was still a bit of weirdo, he was easy to talk to.

"I guess" he smiled, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, my mate is opening up a gym in Port Angeles and needed our help with the opening and running of the place. It's a kind of like a new start" I wasn't lying. Might as well attempt to promote it, maybe he'll tell his neighbours.

"Running the place? How old are you?" he looked confused.

"20, you?"

"20. 21 next month" he grinned back at me.

"Oh exciting!"

"Yeah! Aren't you a bit young to be running a gym?"

Well that was uncalled for. He didn't know my business. There are loads of young and successful people. "I've known the owner a long time. We're good friends."

"Oh right..." I didn't really know what to say in response. I don't know if a like him or not.

After a couple minutes of an awkward silence, he turned to me and I can see a smile playing on his lips "You were really wet"

"What?" I snorted in return at the randomness of the question. How embarrassing. He doesn't say anything about it, to which I am grateful, but what the hell?

"Your, er, body. It was really wet"

"Oh right, yeah. The rain" he nodded at me. "You're not wearing shoes" This has gone from unanswered questions, to annoyance, to small talk, and now we were just stating facts.

"Er yeah... About that..." he looked around and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um... Er, are you homeless?"

"What! No. No no no. Hahaha, I just need new shoes. I like jogging without shoes." My face was showing signs of pure bewilderment which he noticed because he just smiled at me sheepishly.

"Well which one is it, new shoes or jogging?"

"Both. I need new shoes and I enjoy jogging barefoot." he nodded to himself and smiled.

"Okay..." Weirdo.

By this point we were at the rented house, in the elderly part of the neighbourhood, and I stopped at the end of the driveway. Embry just looked at me and smiled.

"We're renting this place while the refurbishment goes on" I explained and he nodded in return. He walked with me to the front door, trailing mud behind him, and just stood there while I fumbled for the keys.

I opened the front door and just before I stepped inside I turned to face him, "I'm Kayla, by the way."

"Kayla."


End file.
